


There’s Another Way

by SaluWriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: (Sorry Peter you’re alone again), (eventually) - Freeform, (is that how you say it?), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies In Disguise Fusion, Family Feels, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Minor Character Death, Orphan Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secrets, Shrinking, Smart Peter Parker, Spies & Secret Agents, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, tony gets shrunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaluWriter/pseuds/SaluWriter
Summary: Tony Stark, was pissed to say the least. He looked at the briefcase in his hand, having some sort of fond smirk. Sure- he did the job, he got the briefcase- without any back up. He was good to go.The only problem was, is that it didn’t all go exactly according to plan.His Ironspy suit was covered in glitter, and he had a feeling the pieces of colorful paper managed to fall in through the metal as well.He growled, for whoever made the confetti bomb was so going to be fired when he reached back to headquarters.ORYes this is a friggin Spies In Disguise Irondad AU- it was going to happen you guys.(On break because of new homeschool things. Coronavirus everywhere 💀. Oneshots May still be coming tho ✌️)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 144





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> So yes- this is just the short prologue. (I just needed to get the idea out right away) I will try and update every week on Sunday. If the chapter gets done early, I’ll update it early. 
> 
> But since I’ll be following the movie format I think I’ll be able to get this done without much problem.
> 
> (I should be working on my other story but I wanted to get this down before anyone else beats me to it XD-)
> 
> Keep in mind not everything will be the same- so don’t be thinking it’s just a copy and paste of the movie- there are some things different.  
> And don't worry if you haven't watched the movie yet, I'll be making sure you guys can understand. But then again, it might be slightly easier to read if you watch the movie first. (Which I recommend you to do cause it's actually pretty good!)  
> So here we go first chapter!

Peter grabbed a screwdriver, focusing all of his attention on the cardboard watch wrapped around his wrist. After a few minutes, he gasped in surprise, suddenly very happy about how it turned out. Cautiously, he grabbed a paintbrush and painted it red and blue, already having in mind which colors to use.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, he was interrupted from his work. The boy jumped at the sudden noise behind him. He turned around and smiled widely, noticing that his Uncle Ben was finally out of his room, all dressed up in his dark blue uniform. 

The curly brown-haired jumped up and quickly ran towards the man, encircling his legs with his small arms. 

“Good morning Uncle Ben!” 

The man laughed, “Good morning Peter!” The man said brightly patting his back comfortingly. It wasn’t until he looked up, he let out a confused chuckle.

“What were you building this time Pete?”

The boy quickly ran towards the table, picking up the cardboard cut-outs of different gadgets and tools. He held up a box which had a bright red button, and presented it to his uncle, showing a toothy smile. 

“These are cool gadgets for you! So you can be safe from the bad guys!”

Ben laughed, “Oh? And what do they do?”

Peter looked down at his small creation, twisting it and turning it around so the man can see all sides of the cardboard box.

“This is for when you’re surrounded! When you click the button, it will wrap you in an inflatable hug, so they can’t hurt you.”

The man showed a smile, nodding as if he seemed very interested and surprised in the inventions.

“This watch will make a holographic keyboard appear in front of you. It will have all the features of a phone, as well as a call for help button. And yes- it can still tell the time. Oh oh and this one!-”

He held out a large paper mache ball, “This one will help the enemies stop attacking you.”

Ben snorted and shook his head, “Huh? How does that one work Peter?”

The boy pointed at the button, then shook the ball around, revealing that there was something inside. “This is a glitter bomb! All you have to do is click this- and boom! A giant huge glitter cloud! And then the bad guys will leave you alone.” He said smiling, holding it toward Ben so that he could see it better.

The man only had a confused look on his face, before he snapped his fingers, “Because glitter makes people happy… right?” He inquired, hoping that was the right answer to not disappoint his nephew.

“Because the refracted light causes the body to release serotonin!”

The two stared in silence for a couple of minutes. Ben blinked in awe at the fact that his nephew was already learning these complicated science words, as he remembered quite clearly he learned his at the end of his middle school.

The boy realized the confusion and nodded, “It makes people happy.” He sufficed, still having a bright smile.

“Let’s test it out!” The boy exclaimed, he looked over to the table and gasped, pointing towards it, “You remember how you told me not to take apart your phone?”

Ben suddenly lost his increasing smile. He looked over to the table and spotted the broken flip phone, having its pieces scatted all across the area.

“Peter Benjamin Parker what did I say about-!”

Before he could finish his sentence, a puff of air and bright glitter-covered his vision. He sniffed and coughed out some of the colorful pieces, looking at the boy in confusion.

“You still want to kill me?”

The man let out a long sigh and bowed his head. He didn’t know what to do with this kid anymore. He only hoped he was doing well enough for his parents. He lifted up his head, suddenly looking at concerned and scared doe eyes.

“Nope. Totally the opposite.” He replied. 

The boy shouted in delight, pumping his fists in the air as his creation worked. Before Ben could continue his shenanigans with his nephew, he heard his radio go off, calling him onto the field. He looked back to Peter, who had recognized what this meant.

“Sorry Petey-Pie, duty calls. Be good for Aunt May when she wakes up.” He said solemnly, ruffling up his hair.

“Wait- I’ll come with you! You won’t even know I’m there!” He exclaimed.

He grabbed many of his utensils in his hand and followed Ben to the door, “I can even finish my gadgets on the way there!”

The man sighed at the boy’s innocence and shook his head, “What you need to do-” He went down on his knees and brushed the glitter off of both of their shirts, “Is to get ready for school.”

The boy suddenly groaned, “Aw Uncle Ben- School’s boring. And the kids think I’m weird.” He whined out, having a large frown. 

Ben, didn’t know this information. He creased his eyebrows in worry, tilting his head at the sentence, “Weird? Hey, look at me, Pete.”

The boy slowly turned his head, showing his large brown eyes filled with tears.

  
“What’s wrong with weird? I think the world needs a little bit of weird.” He said, sounding very sure of himself. Yet, even so, the boy didn’t seem convinced. 

“Hey. I’m out there keeping the world safe. But one day-” He tapped the boy’s nose, making him giggle out in surprise.

“Your.. ideas, your gadgets?- will keep the world safe. And the world?- They’ll wish they were as weird as you.”

Peter wiped his tears away, looking at Ben with surprise, “You really think so?”

Ben chuckled, “I know so.”

The two stayed in a comfortable silence, smiling widely at each other. It wasn’t until the radio turned on again, the man sighed, “Alright, now give me a non-inflatable before I g-”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence, as the kid nearly tackled him to the ground as he wrapped his arms around him. The uncle sighed and wrapped his arms around him, having a gentle smile. “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you too Uncle Ben.”

If only he knew what was going to happen later on that day, he would have stayed with Peter and continue building cardboard gadgets. Yet, he didn't. So he looked back at Peter with a smile, walking to his patrol car.


	2. Its Kiddie Glitter, Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter cautiously walked into the dark room. No one was in HQ yet, so he had the whole place to himself. He was glad Miss Potts had trusted him enough. 
> 
> The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out three black orbs with a tiny button. He bit his lips anxiously as his eyes looked up to see the iron red and gold suitcase.  
> "Mr. Stark will understand me... right?"
> 
> The boy didn't think about it much longer, and he quickly exchanged the grenades for his own special bombs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys- It's the first chapter- Ahhhh!
> 
> I hope you guys are excited as much as I am :)

“Who… The hell… Made a glitter bomb.”

He had already set his Ironspy suit away. So with his gold metal mask gone, the intensity of his anger was really showing now. 

Tony felt his hands turned into fists as everyone was startled, looking up in surprise, as they were not expecting the famous Stark to appear in their labs. They all took one quick look at his black suit, which was adorned with small glints of glitter, shimmering in the bright lights of the room.

The scientists in the room all sighed and pointed behind them, letting Tony Stark through their scanners. The spy nodded, a silent thank you, before he walked down the hall adorned with inventors and inventions.

His eyes passed by the many gadgets that were currently being tested, or in the final process of being created. He knew how this worked, for he was an inventor himself. Yet he was also just as good as kicking ass as any other spy, so he decided to be the latter. 

He was pretty glad he decided to bring his tinted glasses with him, for he was furious. He didn’t want anyone seeing the rage in his eyes. He had hoped the glitter would have fallen off by now but no, it was still stuck to his shoulders and gelled hair. He cursed under his breath as the memory flashed in his head again.

Everything was going according to plan. He had ignored Pepper’s orders of going in alone, he had located the briefcase, everything was going great. 

He had the villain, who was apparently code-named The Mandarin, in his line of sight. All he had to do was steal back this deadly drone that they stole from S.H.I.E.L.D, with a bonus of taking down the bad guy. Easy

Sure, the fact that the Mandarin actually had this half-burnt face with his whole body able to project very deadly heat, wasn’t part of the plan at all. And maybe seventy Japanese men surrounding him after the Mandarin escaped with the briefcase in a helicopter wasn’t ideal, but he could have easily avoided that.

With one quick flashy stun grenade, he planned to take shelter behind the near gong cymbal, activate his own boot repulsors, fly through the roof, go through the helicopter, and take back the briefcase.

He had it planned out. It was simple for him. The plan should have worked.

Yet he fucking lost it when the so-called bomb detonated…

Into tiny pieces of shimmering silver, pink, yellow, and blues. _Glitter_ …

With a _cat_ hologram.

Sure it was mesmerizing enough to confuse the gunmen, but it really did make his situation a whole lot more complicated. Luckily, he was just that good and still retrieved the case in the end…

But oh, whoever created the bomb, he was going to strangle them until they turned purple-

“Yeah, the next episode is already out! Didn’t you hear?! It’s gonna be airing out tonight and- oh…bye yeah- I’ll… whatever.”

  
Tony looked up to see a nearly bald man rushed out of the backrooms, an extra storage closet.

He had a deep scowl on his face before he passed by Tony, muttering something about a “weird kid” underneath his breath.

Stark, confused at what had just happened, walked towards the storage closet door. He took in a deep breath, before opening it.

Only to blink in surprise. 

A boy, maybe around sixteen years old, was sitting on a taped rolling chair, legs crossed so that he was hunched in his seat.

Tony looked at the closet room first.

It was messy, adorned with many posters of Star War movies and small beaten up toys, which looked to be a bit too young for his age. There were also PJ’s having his own arc reactor symbol on it, which were discarded near a sleeping bag. 

_‘Does he sleep here?’_

He had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to be very focused on whatever he was working on. Looked like some sort of round black ball with a silver button-

Tony huffed, he recognized that button. The same button that detonated the glitter bombs. 

He must have been loud enough for the boy, (which he didn’t know how- he barely made a sound) because he looked up in fright before he yelped, falling out of his seat and crashing into the many boxes of gadget pieces he had behind him. 

He comedically shook his head and looked up at the man with wide eyes.

“Whoa wait, Tony Stark!?- Mr. Stark! You’re in my uh… well- closet- but why-?”

“Are you the one who created the glitter bombs?” 

He must have not sounded angered enough, because there was suddenly a bright smile on the teenager’s face. He jumped up to his feet and brushed away the cluttering mess in order to reach his desk.

“You- You used the Kiddie Glitter?!”

Tony scrunched up his nose, “Kitty litter?”

The boy shook his head, “No no Kiddie Glitter.” He corrected him. Tony only glares at the boy in response.

“Look- look, it has been scientifically proven that cats and glitter - which creates refracted light - causes the human body’s enterochromaffin cells to release serotonin!”

The man, indeed understood what he was trying to say. But the fact he had worded the phrase so specifically to explain how the glitter and cat worked, it seemed to shut him up in disbelief. The boy mistook it as a misunderstanding for confusion and scratched behind his head.

“It makes people happy.” He nervously chuckled out.

Tony let out a long sigh before he reached to rub his eyes. The boy was already giving him a headache and it hasn’t been for more than two minutes. He shook his head, “Look kid. Love that you like to send tiny shards of plastic into the air for bad guys to watch...”

He pursed his lips and made sure to set the tone tight, “But I need grenades, not kitty holograms and shit. Because I need to fight fire with fire. Because if I fight fire with glitter, I might get my face burned off. I don’t think we want that.” He said in a low voice. 

The boy seemed to be shaken up by this, yet he still set a smile on his face, a nervous one, but nonetheless a smile, “But you didn’t- cause the Kiddie Glitter worked…?”

He considered injecting the kid with an elephant tranquilizer. Sure it was wrong but it’d get the job done.

“Do you know what would work better? A grenade.”

“Kinda violent… Don’t you think?”

Tony was seriously going to strangle him, “You can’t save the world with a hug kid.”

“Uh actually it’s Peter, Peter Parker. But what if you could!-” 

Tony sighed as he watched the boy reach down under his desk, pulling out a red and blue colored pen. He grabbed his nearest stuffed animal (there were about three or four) and placed it in the center of its chest. He clicked on the side button it had, and immediately a silky like substance formed around the stuffed animal. It was somewhat clear, yet it seemed to mimic a yarn ball… or…

A Spider web?

“Inflatable hug? Eh not sure what to call it yet- but it’s a protection device-!”

“Are those spider webs?”

Peter blinked and looked up at Tony, before he showed a nervous smile, “Well yeah! I managed to create my own web formula that comes out of my web pen. It’s not as strong yet cause- it isn’t thick enough. But right now it has buoyancy and could probably take a few strong hits to cushion the damage! I gotta find out how to make it stronger though-”

“Look kid as much as this is cool and all…” He took a breath in. He wasn’t gonna lie, it was slightly amusing and interesting at the same time. He hadn’t heard anyone trying to mimic spider-web fluid, so this was pretty cool…

And weird.

“... It’s stupid.”

There was an annoyed frown on the boy’s face.

“Look, I know it isn’t… It isn’t as impressive as other things in here. But, what if we don’t have to create violence to counter violence? We can stop destroying others and help bring people together! Maybe we can even- Hey!”

“Not interested.” Tony was already halfway down the hall when Peter looked up once again. 

The teen quickly threw off his lab coat and grabbed his yellow MIT sweater. He reached for his backpack before he started running over to the elevator the super spy was headed. “Wait- wait wait please!”

“I said I’m not interested.” Tony huffed out, yet he couldn’t stop Peter from squeezing his tiny body through the doors at the last possible second. The elevator door closed before it chimed, slowly starting it’s ascent towards the main offices of the headquarters...

With a boy inside, catching his breath, picking up the many items he spilled from his bag being so wide open.

“Ok please, Mr. Stark hear me out-! I’ve been working on many new gadgets you spies can use, non-leathal and safe yet still very effective. I’ve been working on some new ways of storage for gadgets, or ways how you guys can enter buildings without blowing stuff up like these silly strings that are acidic that only erodes glass and cement- BUT!-” 

He waved his hand in the air, “Not human skin! It’s weird when you test out different reactions with… different substances- I’ve also been working on a more personal project where- I can maybe make the person disappear! Not literally but it would get the job done-”

  
“Are you done rambling kid?” Tony raised an eyebrow before he reached down to the same red and blue pen he had briefly shown before. Peter must have not heard him, because he kept talking about his project, which the man could care less.

He studied the pen for a few moments, before pushing down one of the buttons. The pen started whirring to life and his eyes widened. Two thick web strings shot out of the pen’s nozzle, causing one of Peter’s arm to be glued against the elevator wall.

Peter blinked and laughed out loud. “It’s fine it’s fine- there’s something that can dissolve the webs in my bag. But anyways back to my project- it’s called biodynamic concealment! Boom, mic drop-”

“Conceal this? With one of your webs? What a web mask.” He said incredulously, pointing to his face.

Peter made a confused look, “What no it doesn’t work like- weren’t you liste-” He sighed and instead pointed towards the ground. The man understood the quick message and picked up a small vile and handed it to the boy, who proceeded to add tiny drops onto the webs.

It seemed to dissolve pretty quick. 

“Look, no one listens to me. No one really cares that I’m here- But I just want to make a difference. If you- the greatest spy in the world, starts using my ideas, we can change the world into something safer for everyone! Together!” He exclaimed. 

It was then Tony saw something spark in the kid’s eyes, it was filled with determination and joy. He shook his head at it.

If only things were this simple.

“You can’t expect everyone to cooperate, kid, no bad guy gives a damn at what you think…” 

He sighed and fixed his watch, “All we need… _I_ need from you, is to make a grenade. Can _you_ do that?”

The boy suddenly slumped at the man. He looked around the elevator frantically as if to find another answer, but in the end, he sighed and slowly shook his head. “There’s a better way… I know there is Mr. Stark...” He whispered out, sounding broken.

Tony sighed and shook his head, “Wrong answer Parker… You’re fired.” 

The elevator doors opened. 

Peter looked up in shock. Quickly he ripped his arm out of the case of webbing, causing it to fly all over his sweater and shirt. “What? Wait-wait! Please don’t fire me. This is all I have! If Miss Pepper Potts sees I’m terminated I-”

He blinked and looked around, realizing the man was already lost in the crowd of workers. He looked at them, seeing if they would show any sign of sympathy…

They just looked away, whispering at the mess he had in the elevator.

The doors closed in front of him. He let out a loud sigh before he dug his hands in his hair, tears burning behind his eyes, “They’ll send me back…”

* * *

Tony walked into the meeting with a bright smile on his face, enjoying the fact that the room was much quieter than all the other floors in the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He saw Pepper Potts have some sort of light glare in her eyes, but there was a smile. So he took it as a win. 

“You didn’t listen to any of my orders.” She muttered out, eyebrows furrowed in anger and worry. Tony merely shrugged and reached over for a clean mug, grabbing a black coffee. He walked over to his seat, eyeing the red and gold suitcase. He smiled.

“So it was a successful mission, right? Saved the day again, kicked their asses and stuff.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, “I just sent the case to inspection, they’ll be taking the drone apart after all the trouble it’s caused.” She muttered out, shaking her head. 

Tony silently agreed. Before S.H.I.E.L.D. was handed to him- in which he then handed it to Pepper Potts - It was in charge by his father, who was an expert inventor, just like himself. Except he specialized in weapons, drones, missiles, anything that went boom.

As much as Tony enjoyed firepower, he felt it was just a touch overboard when his father started adding A.I.s connected to the drones, and not manually controlled by people.

“You don’t mind me taking down my Ironsuit to the lab right? Feel like I need to fix the grenades someone switched… without permission.” He grumbled out. 

“Also-” He tapped his chest, pushing the shirt down to reveal his arc reactor. “I might need an upgrade on this.”

The redhead blinked, before she sighed, having a light smile on her face, “Peter I’m guessing? Well- Don’t be so harsh on him because-”  
Before Pepper could finish her response, there was a loud knock at the door. The two turned around and stood up, looking in confusion as they saw a dark-skinned man with an eyepatch walk in. He couldn’t help but think he was some sort of pirate at first.

Tony looked at him up and down, “Uh, sorry did you come oversees?”

Pepper side elbowed him, and he grunted in surprise. 

“He’s director Nick Fury, from our S.H.I.E.L.D. officers?”

Tony shook his head, “I have no clue on what you’re talking about.”

The red-haired had an annoyed look. Tony shrugged again. He wasn’t known for having a large attention span if anything if he gets too bored he’d just walk out of the conversation. Which, sure wasn’t the right thing to do, but who was going to stop him?

“Mr. Stark, you’re under arrest.”

Ah, apparently this guy.

“Excuse me?” Tony barked out, barely having time to truly taste his bitter coffee. 

The man, apparently named Fury, merely gave him a glance. Two more officers joined in the room, causing the two agents to look at each other confused. 

A blonde officer dropped the silver briefcase on the table. Tony sighed as he recognized the two of them, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

 _‘Could this day get any worse?’_ He thought, shaking his head.

“Stark.” The blonde said, looking serious.

“Rogers.” He quipped back, tilting his head up slightly. Before he could say anything else, there was a whirring sound that came behind him. He turned around, seeing his briefcase being shut off by some sort of device Bucky had. He scowled. 

“The arc reactor Tony.” Steve told him. 

The spy only raised his eyebrow, “Did you forget I have metal shards near my heart Rogers? I don’t think so.”

“You should listen, Mr. Stark.” Nick fury retorted. Tony, only glared back at him.

“We found camera footage of you stealing the missile drone from the briefcase.” The director officer stated, throwing a small piece of tech onto the table. 

A footage recording was playing, which appeared to be attached to another officer who was checking the scene where the helicopter landed. Without warning, a drone just like the one his father made came out of the helicopter, colliding right into the officer. 

The camera was thrown off the man, only to settle right at the center of the helicopter pad, showing a man who looked just like Tony Stark with the drone right next to him, as well as carrying an empty briefcase.  
The footage fizzled out.

Tony blinked. Quickly he strode to the side of the room where the briefcase was dropped off by Steve. He opened it and-

There was no missile drone.

Did he really just retrieve an empty briefcase?

“Never expected the son of the famous founder Howard Stark… would steal from his own company.”  
Tony looked up, having a weird look on his face, “Exactly. I may not be CEO of S.HI.E.L.D. anymore, but it is still my own family line. Why the hell would I need this dangerous piece of equipment?” He barked out. 

He took advantage of Fury looking around sarcastically to set a flash bomb on the mug, and quietly he settled it on the black table in the room.

He had to get out.

“I don’t know Stark… You. Tell. Me.”

“There was a guy- called himself the Mandarin-! He had some sort of fire-hot powers- for the love of-”

“That sounds _very_ convincing.” Fury sarcastically said.

The super spy was getting tired of this man’s attitude. He looked over to Pepper, who looked just as shocked before anger washed over her features. “Tony Stark is the top spy here in our agency! He wouldn’t do a thing like this!”

Fury shook his head, he obviously wasn’t going to listen. After a few moments of just silent staring, Pepper Potts just sighed and shook her head.

“Tony- just cooperate for now. We can find out who did this with some other agents on the field.” She husked out, obviously annoyed with her own decision.

The man rolled his eyes and laid his hands out, feeling the cuffs brought out by the police tighten around his wrists.

“You didn’t expect to be caught, now did you Stark?”

Tony let out a laugh, “No not really… cause- I’m innocent here of course.” 

The one-eyed man gave a glare. Steve and Bucky were getting a bit too close for comfort. The super spy took that as his cue.

“I don’t think you were expecting that though.” He pointed towards the mug, where the small device beeped louder and louder before flashing with bright lights. 

The super spy quickly escaped out of his cuffs and rushed out the door.

* * *

_An hour later, unbeknownst to everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, an alarm at one of their storage sites sirens went off._

_What appeared to be Tony Stark walking in the entrance, the security camera having a clear view of his face. The man who looked like Tony Stark smiled at the two officers, before his whole skin turned red and firey. The two men were burnt to crisps in an instant, and the Tony Stark copy entered the facility, a drone following right behind him._

_He came back out, with an army of drones following._

* * *

Tony sighed in relief, and slowly settled his head down onto the wheel of his private car. He breathed in and out, letting out his stress. He heard the sounds of sirens dwindle down into quietness as they passed by the bridge he was hiding in. Slowly he looked around. 

He was alone.

“Alright Tony, think think-” He pursed his lips together and thought hard. He had to get out of this mess, and the only way was to find out who did this to him.

All he remembered was hearing the name Mandarin echo around the scene as if it were the guy’s villain code name. 

His eyes widened in realization. A code name.

“Someone else has to know the code name…” He whispered out. He thought back to the villain hideout he was in earlier that day, vaguely remembering seeing an old nemesis there. His name was Obadiah Stane if he remembered correctly. 

He was an old co-worker of his until he found out he was a spy for some other criminals the whole time. He quickly fired him when he found out. Things ensured, a bomb was planted in his office, he almost died and still has shrapnel in his chest- But it was all in the past now.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. search up Obadiah Stane.”

_“Yes sir.”_

It was a match. His A.I. quickly found him located in a hotel somewhere in California, Malibu. Yet he still had a frown, he had no way of reaching to his own private jet which was safely hidden in Pepper’s own mansion. 

He was glad she believed he wasn’t in the wrong, but there was only one short text that was sent to him when he was driving away from the police, which told him that she couldn’t keep in contact with him, or they’ll find out.

It was understandable.

“I need to disappear.” He said out loud, sighing. He was stuck, there was no way he could reach the mansion without being caught-

“Wait.”

_"I’ve also been working on a more personal project where- I can maybe make the person disappear! Not literally but it would get the job done-”_

  
Tony quickly straightened up in his seat, already driving back out onto the streets.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.! Locate where Peter Parker is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts about this! <333


	3. Parker, What did you do?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Previously...)
> 
> “I need to disappear.” He said out loud, sighing. He was stuck, there was no way he could recach the mansion without being caught-
> 
> “Wait.”
> 
> Tony quickly straightened up in his seat, already driving back out onto the streets.
> 
> “J.A.R.V.I.S.! Locate where Peter Parker is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s out early because I have a lot of work to do this week! Quarter is almost over and I’m getting anxious.
> 
> Wish me luck guys.

Peter sighed as he leaned back in the chair, blindly dropping his box of belongings on the floor of his old wooden house. It was one story, almost beaten to the ground by just how long it endured in the city. It was practically falling apart, and he knew it wasn’t safe, considering wooden boards tend to fall frequently.

But, he didn’t have anywhere else to go.

He usually slept in the closet room back at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, but obviously, he couldn’t, cause-  
He was fired. 

He blindly reached for his worn down gloves, putting them on. He heard tiny taps coming closer to him, such a soft noise that no regular human would have been able to hear it. Peter turned in his seat and looked up at the lego made bridges that were nailed onto the sides of the walls. He smiled as he saw his friend. 

“Hey Karen!” 

A fairly big cobweb spider climbed down from the bridges, quickly crawled on the floor and reached the table, stopping by Peter’s hand. The boy extended his hand and let the spider climb on, already used to the weird tingling feeling they leave behind as they crawled.

Yet the sight of a cobweb spider being three inches and a half big was still a weird sight. It was all because of a test failure which- he still couldn’t fix on his friend. Yet the spider didn’t seem to mind, or care. Maybe she was just used to seeing Peter mess up on his tests.

He spun in his chair, facing the chalkboard that hung on the wall.  
Two days since last incident.

Yeah, the spider must have been used to it by now.

“Hey- wanna watch the Mandalorian with me?” He asked the spider. The creature seemed to crawl back in forth in place, looking a bit happy. Peter took it as a yes.  
He looked up and turned on the television that was propped up on the table, before looking at the time. He had fifteen minutes before his show started, he should at least work for the time being. 

He stood up and walked over to his chemical hand made machine and started it up once again. He blindly reached for the chemicals, making sure to check off the failed variable and adding a new one, before he placed the liquid vile in the machine.

“Test number… 62, commencing.” He muttered out. 

Peter then grabbed for his toolbox that was on the floor, quickly opening it on the table. There were multiple tools inside of course, but then there was a very tiny project of his, a small machine.

A metal spider. 

‘ _If this test works, I can leave. No one would have to see me again.’_

He hummed and placed the metal spider outside of the box. It was almost flawless, and he made sure everything worked in his head, even if he was never able to test it himself. He just wished he had some sort of strong battery to power the thing up, without having to worry about it dying. 

He better think about that.

He felt Karen jumping on his shoulder. He looked down and saw her facing the chemical machine, which was blinking green. His eyebrows furrowed, “It’s not supposed to be done…” he muttered out softly.

Curiously, he walked over to the machine and pressed the slider open, revealing a dull green vile that slid out. He huffed and picked it up, causing the liquid inside to move.  
It glowed.

His face dropped, “That’s… That’s an exothermic reaction… That’s-! Oh God-” He looked around frantically, rushing to the other room where more chemicals were stored. Quickly he grabbed an empty glass cup, not caring it wasn’t a measuring cup.

“Uh, Karen-! Can I borrow some hair please!” He exclaimed, still freaking out about the glowing liquid.

The spider obliged and quickly crawled near the vile. It stuck out one of its legs and started cleaning the tips of it with his mouth, before backing away.

Trusting his spider friend did the job, he slowly let a drop from the vile slide into the cup. The cup started to glow before it was filled with suds of the liquid. Peter grimaced but was still wondering why it was glowing.

He wondered for a bit, “The drink was made for my body… so… so would I have to…?”

The boy cautiously reached for one of his own hair and plucked one out, carefully dropping it into the foamed filled cup. The liquid once again glowed even brighter, before it all puffed in steam. Peter coughed violently and waved his hands around as to clear the nasty odor, before gasping at the cup,

The liquid was clear, looking like water.

“K-Karen… Oh my God- I did it- I DID IT!”

“You did what?”

Peter screamed and slipped on the cold tiles, still having the cup in hand. His head whipped up, eyes widening as he realized who was in his broken down-home.

Tony Stark.

“Do you always fall on the floor when you greet someone?” He asked blandly.

“Mr. Stark! How- what- when did you ge- uhhh.”

The man waved his hands, “Look kid there’s not a lot of time, but you remember the disappearing invention you were talking about?”

Peter slowly stood up, rubbing his head as he did so. He blinked, “Y-You were listening to me.” he whispered out, eyebrows raised in shock.

Tony sighed, “Yeah sure kid- wait is that- there’s a spider on your shoulder.”

The boy turned and looked down, before showing a smile, “Yeah, that’s my bud, Karen.”

“You named a pet spider Lauren.” The spy stated, looking very much done with this conversation.

Peter’s nose scrunched up. That wasn’t even close. “It’s Kare-”

“Right right whatever- not important, do you have your invention at hand?”

The teen was barely offended by being interrupted, and he showed a small smile, “Well, I have it in hand, but uh like I said it’s a personal invention I-”

“Kid there might be people in danger if I don’t have this invention of yours.” He quickly interrupted, having a serious look on his face. It was much different than the face he saw earlier that day. He gulped, realizing just how much the man might need this. 

“Uh yeah sure- But you want a drink? You should have a drink cause I don’t think this stuff will go-”

He felt the cup disappear from his hands and he could only gape in surprise when he saw the clear liquid vanish as it went past the man’s lips. Tony grunted in surprise.

“There we had our drink- whatever the hell that was- diet soda? Now I really need the damn invention, Parker.” He barked out, looking pretty annoyed.

“Well uh… you… just drank it?” He squeaked out, eyes squinting. 

Tony stared at the boy.

Peter stared back.

Tony stared back.

Silenced stretched for a full ten seconds before the glass shattered on the floor. Tony rubbed his eyes. Yet before he could say anything, Peter quickly spoke up. “You didn’t let me finish my sentence!”

The man gawked, “Why the hell would an invention of yours which I’m sure was very experimental considering the mess you have here- Be in a drinking glass!?”

“I was freaking out myself I-” Now that the teen was thinking of it, sure, maybe using a drinking glass wasn’t the best idea. He groaned and hid hands into his face. 

Before he could have the chance to calm himself down, he heard Tony groan in pain. Peter suddenly felt a pang of guilt…

And at the same time felt as if he deserved this for firing him.   
Then again, it really looked painful.

“You might want to explain before I pass out or die, Parker.” 

The teen quickly ran over to his shelves in the room and pulled out his own computerized watch and settled it on. He turned it on and immediately multiple holograms of DNA and graphs appeared in front of him. Tony managed to look up. 

“This serum was- was made for me and I would have remade it for others but-”

“Yeah fucking my fault there just hurry up.” He growled out, seemingly to hide the pained look. 

“R-Right- well um- You just drank a digestible form of- well technically the chemical is supposed to-”

“Parker!”

“It’s gonna resequence your DNA on a molecular level.” He rambled out, turning off the holograms and hugging himself, biting his lip anxiously.

Tony gaped at him, looking back at Peter and the spider on his shoulder. The teen let his face morph into a confused one before he gasped and held out his hands, “No no no You’re not turning into a spider- You’re just gonna be tiny and small and-”

“And THAT means being invisible?”

“Hey! I said it wasn’t literally! You’re just gonna be really small and have spider um- abilities-”

Tony seemed to almost be throwing up, “Kid, you’re doubled fired. And it’s a thing trust me- I’m saying it’s a thing before I die.”

Peter shook his head seriously, “You aren’t going to die-”

The man immediately collapsed on the floor in the next second. The boy sighed and bit his nail, ‘ _I might want to put him on the couch before the serum finishes the job.’_

* * *

Tony groaned, feeling his body burned all around. He slowly pushed himself up and opened his eyes, realizing too late that it was a mistake. The lights around him burned and he sat up straight, covering his eyes with his hands. He tried again and looked around, seeing he was sitting on a pretty worn down red cloth… or pillow?

He looked again, realizing everything else around him was much bigger. He looked at his hands, which were still hands, and he was still wearing the same suit he was wearing when he was talking to Peter.

He was just… tiny. Sitting on a couch.

“Shit.”

The minute he said that he heard footsteps rumble underneath him. Not knowing what exactly was going on, he gripped the couch fabric underneath him to still himself from falling off. He looked around frantically before he saw Peter (very big in his eyes) run and nearly slip once more in front of him. 

The teen stared at Tony silently, having a sorry, yet confused look. The man narrowed his eyes, wondering why he looked confused..

“What.” He husked out, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t scream out anything by mistake.

Peter breathed in, “You’re not freaking… out or anything.”

The man glared, “Oh I am. Just don’t think you can hear the colorful words I want to say.”

The boy shook his head, sighing out his held in breath. “Are you disoriented? Tired- or anything?”

“I’m not a lab rat.”

Peter glared.

“Fine whatever! I feel like I’m on fire. Everything is loud and bright- well, was.” He finished, standing up on the couch. He saw the boy nodded in understanding, typing down a series of notes in his hologram projecting watch. He shook his head as he saw the fond excitement in his eyes, and it somewhat reminded him of his younger days.

Yet, he shook his head out of the memories, he had to keep on track.

“Ok kid, fun experiment and all- but I need you to un-spider-size me now. I’m legit four inches and it’s not fun.” He grumbled out, trying to ignore the growing headache.

It grew when he saw the boy wince.

He sighed, “What now?” 

“I may… not have an antidote prepared… yet? Or… at all?”

Tony clasp his hands together, pursing his lips, “Parker... You’re dead to me-”

“It’s fine-! Everything will be fine!” He waved his hands in the air, “I called S. H. I. E. L. D. and told them you were here- don’t worry they don’t know your small but… they’re probably gonna find out-”

“You called them here!?”

The teen made a face, “Yes? Was I not supposed to?”

“No, you weren’t!” Tony exclaimed. He groaned into his hands before he wiped his eyes, exhausted by what had just happened in a matter of twenty minutes. “This is all your fault Parker.”

“Hey! You spider-sized yourself don’t look at me!” 

Before another retort could come out of the man, he heard tiny patting noises coming up behind him. He turned around and nearly fell off the couch when he saw Peter’s spider come up to him.

  
“Hey! Hey!- get your spider friend Susan away.” He said quickly, trying to hide his nerves. 

Peter bent down and reached for the spider before he backed off in confusion.

“Parker?”

The boy huffed out and smiled, while Tony was silently screaming in his head as the spider approached him. 

“Mr. Stark- wait… She should like you…?”

Tony wanted to face the boy, but he couldn’t as there was a large cobweb spider slowly crawling towards him, “Do you really want to test that out?”

Peter made a noise, “No- like it should work! Because your DNA is already fuzed with spider DNA so- you should have super hearing, supervision, and a sixth sense, as well as their scent!”

The man snorted, “Ok I understand the supervision and super hearing, and maybe the scent- but how the hell do you know about a sixth sense?”

The boy’s excited face dropped, suddenly looking very scared. “Uhhh-”

The conversation was interrupted when Karen had tackled Tony. The spy let out a surprised yelp, not expecting the spider to gently lay on him. If anything, he was expecting to have his head bitten off. 

“Aww see she likes you!”

Tony grimaced, “This is both disgusting and fascinating-” He cut himself up, “Ok seriously Parker- I have to get out of here-!” He shoved the spider’s head away from him and picked himself up, looking around to see what he can use to get down from the couch.   
  
Peter looked confused once again, and it was only then the man realize the boy tented to convey many emotions in a solid minute, “Why are you running away from S.H.I.E.L.D.?” The boy asked, looking concerned now.

The man sighed, “Someone named the Mandarin stole the tech that I was supposed to steal back and framed my face-” He slid off the couch, realizing too late it was just a touch high. The boy shoved a pillow underneath just in time, and Tony landed with a small “oof”.

He caught his breath before continuing, “And since he framed my face all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s officers are searching for me.” He finished, patted down his suit pants, and started walking towards the back door.

“And.. what are you gonna do?”

He groaned, “Well I don’t know Parker! Cause I have to fucking find out who the Mandarin is from Obadiah Stane, all when I’m less right half a foot tall! All because of some stupid experiment of yours!”

The boy flinched back at those words, and he seemed pretty sorry. Tony slowly let a soft sigh escape his lips, rubbing his face, suddenly feeling pretty shitty at yelling. “I’m sounding like my father.” He muttered underneath his hand, hoping for the kid not to pick up on that.

He fully turned around, having a calmer look, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice I-” He groaned again, not good with words.

Yet the kid seemed to straighten himself out, biting his lip, “Well… Maybe I can help?”

Tony gave him a look, “Parker- I’m sorry but I think you’ve done enough.”

Peter cringed at the words, but before he could do anything, there was a knock at his front door. “Peter Parker? Open up!”

The two gave a soft gasp, “Mr. Stark please- I can help. I promise you won’t know I’m here- And I have a portable lab backpack! You won’t even know I’m here!” He explained, having a very scared look.

“Peter Parker! If you leave this vicinity you know the rules! Your I. D. card will be terminated indefinitely!” One of the officers shouted on the other side of the door. 

Tony raised his eyebrows and looked towards Peter, “Kid?”

The boy rolled his eyes, “I was already fired by you. Just- let me do this before I’m taken away.”

“Taken away?- Parker you aren’t going to jail.”

“That’s not what I-”

“Parker!” There was another shout behind the door. Tony sighed loudly and nodded, “Fine fine- Come on let’s go.” he replied, making the teen very happy. 

He saw him pick up a red study backpack and a toolbox, before reaching down so his spider-friend can climb on him. It was then something weird happened, like butterflies in his stomach were swarming about as if his body was telling him to run.

“Kid something’s wrong-” He flinched back.

“You’re sensing danger- it’s the sixth sense I was talking about- It’s fine I won’t squish you-”

Before he could ask what he meant by that, Tony was scooped up by large hands. He flinched and tried to steady his breathing, realizing Peter was being extra cautious.   
“How do you know this?” He asked, trying to steady himself as Peter head to the back door.

The boy looked down at him, “Long story.”

Tony huffed, “Long trip.”

“Trip?” Peter asked. 

Both of them flinched when the door was slammed open. 

“Parker- **run**.”

The Teenager didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

The Mandarin sighed as he entered back into his lair, seeing his new army of drones line up across the wall, just like he had wished them to. He shook his head at the sight of Stark’s name being branded on each and every robot. 

He growled and turned away. He would be more than happy to see Tony Stark get killed by one of his own family’s inventions. 

He chuckled at the thought. It was the perfect payback for what his father did to his own city. 

“ _Hey, Killian. You there?”_

The man grunted at the voice echoing in his head. He reached for the earpiece and clicked on it, “Beck. How’s it going on your end?” The man asked, having a deep frown. 

The one on the other end seem to go silent for a moment, before he hummed, sounding displeased.

“ _He escaped with some kid, apparently named Peter Parker, but I wasn’t able to see him in his car driving.”_ He grunted out.

Killian growled and shook his head, “You made a damn face projector to frame Tony Stark! You created equipment to control these fucking robots- but you let him get away with some stupid kid!?”

Quentin Beck sighed once again, “ _Don’t worry. I’ll get him over to you no problem. It’s just going to take longer than I expected.”_ He muttered out. 

“You haven’t got found out have you?”

He heard a bark of laughter come from the comm, “ _Nope! These shitheads don’t have a clue. It’s quite amusing to be honest.”_ He said in a jovial tone.

Before The Mandarin could say anything else, communications got cut off, leaving him in silence. 

Aldrich Killian, stood there alone, hearing the waves hit the rocks below him.

His hand pulsed in anger, and he saw it turn red, rising up in heat. He turned around and walked through one of his doors, seeing a kidnapped S. H. I. E. L. D. Officer strapped on a chair, still knocked unconscious. 

He pondered for a moment, if he should wake him up, yet he decided on the latter. He went back to the drone room, activating Quentin Beck’s decoding machine and connecting it to the drones. 

**_0%.... 1%.... 2%...._ **

* * *

“You think I’m going to believe that kid?”

Peter suddenly looked distraught. They had both arrived at Pepper’s mansion, just a few steps away from one of her own private jets, yet there was someone by the name of Happy Hogan who wasn’t letting them cross the gated entrance. 

The boy looked down at his hand, where Tony was currently standing, staring at the radio connected to the wall. He hummed in thought, before snapping his fingers. 

“Tell him that he uses the word Password for is password.”

The teen raised an eyebrow, “W-What?”

“Just say it kid.”

Peter looked back towards the intercom, “Um… Mr. Happy?”

He heard a long sigh came from the other side of the communication radio, “Kid, quit it- Tony Stark hasn’t shrunk down to a size of a spider, and he isn’t-”

“He says that you use the word Password for your passwords.”

At that, Happy seemed to go silent. The boy blinked in confusion and looked down at Stark, seeing him smirk and cross his arms, “I think I got him.”

There was a soft buzz sound before the gates clicked open. Peter gasped in surprise and quickly rushed through the black gates, following Tony’s orders of going around the mansion to see the black jet. 

Peter hadn’t expected for the jet to be anything big, but of course, he was very much wrong. The jet was big, black, looking very sleek. It had from what it seemed like just enough room for a large bedroom. He blinked in amazement, before looking down where the steps were, seeing a large man.

He sucked in his breath, “Mr. Happy?”

The man looked over, eyes widening as he made eye contact. He waved him over, and Peter followed suit, running up to him. 

Happy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Peter… right?”

The boy nodded, “Y-Yes- er-” He lifted his hands carefully, letting Happy see who was resting on the center of his palms. 

“Oh dear… Jesus Christ-”

“Heya Hap.” Tony saluted to him.

The security guard, blinked, and then looked to Peter with a worried expression. 

“Can he talk?”

At that, both Peter and Tony seemed confused, Tony more so holding a freaked out expression, and death glare eyes. Yet the boy regained his composure and lowered down Tony back to his chest, “Oh! Uh yeah. But he’s too small for you to hear.” He replied, looking down at the spy in his hands. 

Happy narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “Then how are you able to hear him.”

Tony as well looked up at the boy, having a confused expression. 

Peter chuckled out nervously, “Uh- I have good hearing?”

The two adults, didn’t seem to question him much more, as they saw they weren’t going to get an answer out of him at the moment. The security guard looked down at Peter’s palms, locking eyes on the super spy. 

“Pepper gave me a brief explanation of what happened, so I suggest you better start heading off.” The man eventually said. He saw the miniature man nod in affirmation, before telling Peter to hop on. 

The teenager thanked Happy Hogan, showing a bright smile before climbing up the steps of the jet. The boy slightly jumped in surprise when he saw the door close behind them automatically, yet he quickly walked towards the back of the plane, letting it’s automatic A. I. take control.

“So… This has an A. I. to? Like Jarvis back in the car?” Peter questioned, setting Tony down on a small table connected to the plane’s wall. 

He saw the man nod, “Yup. This one is named Friday though.” The man looked down at the table, waving his hand up in the air in a specific motion. He sighed, realizing nothing was working due to him being so small. 

“Mr. Stark?”

The super spy had an annoyed look, before he muttered something unintelligible under his breath, looking at Peter.

“Kid, do me a favor and pretend your swiping up from the table.”

Peter stared at the table, before he tentatively pointed a finger at the table, swiping up in the air. “Like this?-”

The whole jet seemed to awaken at this. Lights turned up higher, and a holographic screen seemed to hover out of the table. Peter smiled, adoring the gadgets being turned on all around him. 

“Alright, now- you see the screen Pete?” 

The boy turned back to the holographic screen, which was showing a world map at the current moment. 

“Click on Malibu, California- and we’ll be heading off.”

The boy looked down at Stark, “New York To California? Why?”

The man turned around, facing Peter with a tired expression, “One of The Mandarin’s henchmen is there at the moment, so we have to travel there to know where the heck his boss is.” Tony sufficed the boy.

The boy nodded in understanding and clicked on the map, setting it’s coordinations before backing away, letting the A. I. of the jet do the rest of the work for him. 

“Flight course, Malibu, CA.” He heard a female voice say in the jet, before the engine roared with life. 

He jumped.

“Ever been to California kid?”

Peter looked at Tony, letting out a nervous chuckle, “I… never been anywhere.” He muttered out, scratching behind his back. The man snorted, raising his eyebrows. 

“Your family doesn’t travel much?”

The teen was silent for a brief moment, before he hummed quietly, “You can say that.”  
  
It was then he was sent to just get ready for a long night. Peter obliged and offered to sleep at one of the comfy seats the jet had, yet the man seemed to insist to sleep on the bed, as he was small enough to sleep on a seat with no problem. 

So when Peter came out of the bathroom having brushed his teeth, his eyes caught the glowing arc reactor in the dark, it was tiny, and seemed meaningless with every other gadget glowing as well…

But…

“The arc reactor… it keeps you alive.. R-right?”

Tony looked up from his seat, “Hm? Oh. yeah, basically.”

Peter tilted his head, “How did… um… You almost got killed by a bomb right? But-”

“It was because of my old friend- well, I thought he was my friend. Apparently he tricked me and just wanted me dead so he could take over S. H. I. E. L. D. I’m alive now though so sucks for him.” He told the boy, yawning in the dark.

Peter swallowed thickly, looking in his backpack, he saw Karen snuggled up in between his extra clothes, sleeping soundly. Silently, he looked at his side to see his discarded tool box…

The robotic spider…

“Mr. Stark, there’s more than to being small-”

“Yeah? Well explain tomorrow, cause it’s late and I need my beauty sleep.” He cut him off, having some sort of annoyed look on his face. 

Peter sighed and nodded, dropping the bag carefully near the tool box, before heading off to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fuel me. ❤️
> 
> Anyways- yes I know the dialogue wasn’t exactly the same- but I think that’s what gives Fusion AUs a good touch- something similar yet different-
> 
> I hope you guys are alright with that x3
> 
> ((Edit: Ik- I got Aldrich’s name wrong I’m sorry- i fixed it-


	4. You tested this on yourself kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Previously...)
> 
> Peter swallowed thickly, looking in his backpack, he saw Karen snuggled up in between his extra clothes, sleeping soundly. Silently, he looked at his side to see his discarded tool box…
> 
> The robotic spider…
> 
> “Mr. Stark, there’s more than to being small-”
> 
> “Yeah? Well explain tomorrow, cause it’s late and I need my beauty sleep.” He cut him off, having some sort of annoyed look on his face. 
> 
> Peter sighed and nodded, dropping the bag carefully near the tool box, before heading off to the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter so I hope you all like? X3  
> Again- very similar to the movie’s plot in general- the scenes aren’t totally the same.

His eyes slowly opened, light flooding in the white bedroom. Peter yawned and shoved off the warm blankets, looking around, wondering where he was. 

His eyes landed on a window, a small one to be precise. All he saw was blue sky, clouds passing by in a calm fashion.

Everything flooded back to him, and he quickly reached for his watch, turning it on to see the time. It was seven in the morning. A good time to be awake he mentally told himself.

The boy rubbed his eyes before he swung his legs off the bed, walking over to the door and gently pushing it open. He saw his red backpack and toolbox sitting next to the chair where Stark was resting. 

He yawned once again and walked over to his bag, opening it up to see his friend already awake.

“Morning Karen.” He whispered out, having a smile. 

The spider, in turn, jumped up and quickly crawled on the wall as of the backpack to reach Peter’s hand. He giggled as he saw the spider eventually slow to a stop on his shoulder, resting there.

He picked up the toolbox and backpack and placed it on the table in the plane, settling himself down on one of the seats. He opened his toolbox and started taking out many different items, as well as carefully setting the serum in the middle of the table.

“Ok… I need to form an antidote.” He whispered out, pursing his lips. He didn’t know how long it would take for him to create one if he was being honest with himself. He never intended for it to have an antidote… 

After so many agents ignoring his project, he decided the project would just be for himself, just something that he could drink, and… and…

He shook his head, grabbing the many sheets of paper containing the chemical formulas of his serum. He picked up his pencil and started looking over it quietly, silently thinking how he could reverse the man back to his original size…

And without spider-DNA in his system or course. 

Before he could write anything onto the sheet of paper, he heard very tiny snores becoming slightly louder. He turned and looked towards the seat to his left, seeing Tony Stark’s tiny body slowly shift. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

The man groaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking straight at Peter. For a brief moment, the kid saw clear panic in his eyes, his whole frame becoming tense as he quickly stood up. Yet, there was a second of realization that dawned on his features, and he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Damn it, wasn’t a dream.” 

Peter cringed at the sentence, “Morning, Mr. Stark.” He said quietly, having a sorry look.

The man looked back at him with tired eyes, sighing very loudly, “I get it, kid, you’re sorry. But what’s done is done, I just need the antidote.” He breathed out, setting his hands on his hips. 

The boy looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him, eyes squinting in worry, “I’m not sure how long it’ll take… maybe ten… twenty hours?” 

Tony blinked.

“Fuck me. I’m going to remain an ant forever.”

“Spider size, bigger than an ant.” Peter corrected, “And, no. I’ll change you back- I know I can.” He muttered the last part of that sentence, not even sure if what he said was true. 

Peter crossed out a compound, before writing in a replacement. He looked up to the holographic map, seeing they were still one hour away from California. He raised an eyebrow. 

“Shouldn’t we be there by now?” He asked the man.

In turn, Tony raised two eyebrows, “Kid, we are currently being chased by S.H.I.E.L.D. We are trying to be discreet, and if that means we have to take weird turns, we’re gonna.”

“Oh.”

Tony shook his head in disbelief, “How did you get to S.H.I.E.L.D. Agencies anyways?”

Peter didn’t bother to look up from his work, “Um, graduated from MIT last year. Wanted to help the world, and uh, came here.” He briefly said, shrugging his shoulders. 

The man whistled, “So you graduated at age ten?”

“Mr. Stark I’m fifteen.”

“Highly doubt that.” The man quipped rolling his eyes. 

The boy scoffed, erasing another formula. There were a few minutes of silence that stretched between them, an awkward moment between them. Yet, it really didn’t last long, as Peter heard a sharp yelp coming from the man. Fearing for the worst, he looked over expecting Tony to be hurt in some way…

Yet…

“Rachel- Back off girl!” Tony yelled out, walking a few steps away from the cobweb spider. Peter didn’t even notice when his friend had hopped off his shoulder. 

“It’s Karen-”

“Does it look like I care?!” The man yelled out, seemingly freaked out by the spider once again getting closer. 

Peter, deciding to do the good thing, quickly picked himself up and held out his hand for Tony to jump on. The man saw the gesture and quickly fell back onto the open palm, being taken away from the spider.

“Your friend is going to eat me I swear to Go-”

“She’s not going to hurt you, she just likes you… I think.”

Tony glared, “Reassuring. What’s so great about this form anyways kid? What made you choose this?”

Peter went back to his seat and set Tony down on the table, he picked up his pencil once again, focusing on the white sheet in front of him. “Um, well spiders seem to have advanced senses, survive in almost any climate and place no matter how small they are… So they’re pretty good If I have to say.” He said, having a soft smile.

Tony crossed his arms, “Oh yes, having enhanced senses while being small is great.” He rolled his eyes, “Why didn’t you just enhance human senses and NOT shrink them down?”

The boy looked up, “Well… um, imagine having enhanced senses of a spider. They have it because they’re small, they have to rely on them because you know- they can get crushed. B-But if I did it on a human, a regular-sized human, it would just double over our already existing senses… so like…

Everything dialed up to eleven.”

The man looked up to him, having a calm look. He seemed somewhat interested in what he was talking about, which surprised Peter, “So like, super-hearing? You would be able to hear smaller things?”

The boy’s smile widened, enjoying the fact someone was listening to him, “Y-Yeah! Exactly. If a human would have super senses of a spider, they’ll be able to hear the tiniest scratchings, someone from another building across-”

“Someone small and talking to them?”

“Yes, exact-! _Oh_.”

He saw Tony’s eyes widen, shaking his head in disbelief, “Don’t tell me you have these spider genes in you too.”

Peter’s eyes danced around the plane, looking somewhat ashamed. He sighed and bent his body forward, trying to cover his face with his free hand, “I… I didn’t have… anyone else to experiment with me so-”

“You decided to test that on yourself?” Tony asked in shock. “Kid you know that’s-!”

“Yeah it’s dangerous but no one wanted to be around me, who else was going to help me test this out!” He said, furrowing his eyebrows in anger. 

Tony’s face was unreadable, making the boy feel guilty and shouting out.

“S-Sorry. Just- um… I’m not dead, just have super-hearing, get hungry a lot, can stick to stuff- uh you can’t just because you’re smaller- strength I can’t control, the um… you know the sense-”

“The tingle? What do you call it- Your Peter Tingle?”

“What?- No! Spider-Sense!”

The man snorted. He walked closer to Peter’s sheet of paper, examining the formulas scattered all over the page. “So, why haven’t you cured yourself?”

The boy winced at that. “I’ve tried, just… The serum you drank literally broke and reassembled your DNA, which is something I can redo… But the serum I drank was still being tested out…”

He played with the pencil in his hand, “And instead of breaking down my DNA, it just kinda fuzed with it. So if I take it out… I might-”

“Die.” Tony finished, looking somewhat worried for him, but as quickly as it came, it vanished the next second.

Peter nodded his head, yet there was a smile still on his face, “It’s not so bad, I’m used to it by now.”

The man slowly nodded his head, understanding Peter’s situation. There was nothing he could do now, so the boy had accepted in being like this for good. Tony had to admit, he had a strong heart for not freaking about this change in his body.

“Alright… So-” He clapped his hands together, “You told me there was more than this.” He gestured to his small body. Peter had a confused look on his face before he gasped, nodding at Tony’s question. He reached for his toolbox and pulled out what appeared to be a robotic spider, which was the perfect size for him to climb in and operate. 

“This is Droney- uh. He can take any spider appearance on the planet, can climb walls easily- has good durability and flexibility-”

“You made a robot so you can climb in and operate Parker?” The man asked the boy. 

Peter, in turn, nodded, “Yea! Everyone either freaks out or loses a spider quickly between walls, cracks, or just by blending into the surroundings. It’s a perfect form a spy could take!” He said in glee, having a bright look in his eyes.

He bought back some harsh words to shout at the boy, seeing how happy he was talking about this. He climbed into the drone and inspected the controls, surprised by how everything looked, considering Peter must have created this using tiny tweezers.

“How do you turn it on, kid?” He shouted, leaning his head out of the drone. The teen had a grimace.

“I… I need some sort of strong battery to give enough power for it to work, but I can't find anything small enough-”

“Kid.”

Peter blinked and looked down, eyes widening.

The super spy was pulling down his shirt, revealing his arc reactor with an unimpressed look.

The boy smiled, “That would totally work!-”

“Of course it would work kid.”

* * *

  
Steve sighed as he leaned back in the plane seat. He slowly opened his eyes to see many S.H.I.E.L.D. Officers walking back and forth across the plane, practically everyone was holding some sort of tracking device in their hands. It made sense as they lost track of where Tony Stark was heading towards. 

He knew Tony Stark before he became 100% spy famous, heck he knew his father. After some… tests and freezing experiments, he woke up to find out it had been many years since he last walked on planet earth, along with his friend. He knew the Stark family didn’t mean to harm him, so he couldn’t get mad at them. And heck, it was a good sixty-year nap.

What he could get mad at, was Howard Stark’s son. He had never met a man so egoistic in his life. He had heard stories that he was just like his father, but he had never seen a snarky side to Howard, so he could hardly believe the tales…

Then again, he had missed a lot of years. 

But what angered him the most about the current situation, was that Tony kidnapped a child by the name of Peter Parker, and that’s what infuriated him. Why would the man ever kidnap a teenager? Use him as a tool? It was the only answer he could think of. 

His eyes locked onto Bucky entering the room, carrying Stark’s Ironspy suitcase in his hand. He seemed pretty frustrated.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, tilting his head towards his friend. 

The man with long hair grunted, picking at the locks and combinations, “The case won’t open.” He muttered out, seemingly very concentrated.

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at this. He had never seen him so frustrated on a small thing before, “It’s fine Buck, it’s not like we would know how to work it.” He reassured his friend. 

It didn’t budge him.

The blonde frowned, “You sure everything’s alright?”

Bucky merely nodded. 

Something wasn’t right. Steve pushed himself up in his seat, looking at his friend warily. He pursed his lips before reaching for the suitcase, deciding maybe he could try to talk with him after he took away the invention. 

Yet, Bucky seemed to feel his presence coming closer, and he pulled the case away from his reach. 

“Ok Bucky, seriously what’s wrong.”

He looked away from the suitcase, having cold and annoyed eyes. What Steve also noticed, was that there was another earpiece in his right ear. It looked very different from the S.H.I.E.L.D. equipment he had seen, so it threw him off.

Before one of them could say a word, there was a sharp ringing sound coming from one of the tablets the police held. The two broke eye contact and looked up at the officer, who had a serious look.

“We found their location.” He stated, flipping the tablet over for Steve and Bucky to see. Fury at that moment as well entered to see the commotion, leaning in to see where on the map Tony Stark had landed.

Nick smirked, “Malibu, California…”

* * *

Tony was quietly reviewing over the controls inside the spider-drone as Peter walked towards the hotel. He was positioned on his right shoulder, which, he was pretty surprised he hadn’t fallen off by now. He also had to admit the mechanics on his small robot weren’t beginner leveled if anything they were near expert.

Tony was impressed in other words.

His new-found senses were also getting under control, and with the loud outside noise, he saw why it would have been useful for his small body to have these enhancements.

Yet he couldn’t help but think about Peter’s situation. Doesn’t he have constant headaches every day? He unconsciously moved the drone’s position, so that he was able to see the boy’s face. It looked pretty nervous, excited, and young overall, just like a regular teen. But now that he was very close, he couldn’t help but lock his eyes on the dark bags under his face…

Does he get enough slee-

“Mr. Stark?”

It was then he noticed just how much he was thinking about the teen who got him into this fucking mess.

“Yeah kid, just testing out controls.”

“Oh,” Peter replied, looking unsure.

“We’re here though… sooo-”

“So what? You drop me off here, I’ll get the information I need, and-”

Peter frowned, “I thought I was going to help? I could test out my inventions, my pen, some slime bombs I formulated, as well as the kiddie glitter!”

He knew the boy couldn’t see his face, which for once he was glad for. “UH- no I don’t think so.” He retorted, merely shaking his head, “You, need to focus on getting that antidote done. I can’t stay like this forever.”

“...I sure can.” The boy seemed to mutter out, turning away from Tony. The man sighed, before he grabbed the controls, climbing down Peter’s shoulder and landing on the ground. 

It was then the man noticed how big everything was compared to him. He nervously pursed his lips before setting a brave face, quickly crawling underneath the chairs and hotel beach seats that were set outside. 

He saw the kid go and sit down by a table, pulling out his toolbox and paper notes. 

After seeing him finally concentrate on his work, he crawled over to the same table, hiding underneath it and looking around. His eyes landed on the reception desk, and he smiled, knowing that would be a good place for him to start searching. 

Yet before he could even start crawling over there, something tugged on one of his metal legs. 

In confusion, he turned around to see what was pulling him back. It was a spider, a different one from what Tony could see, as it didn’t look like Peter’s friend.

“Uhhh, Parker?”

Peter made a noise and bent down to see underneath the table. His eyes widened to see two other brown spiders nearing Tony.

“Whoa, I think that’s a wolf spider… and the smaller one? I’m not sure-”

“Why are they getting so close Parker?”

The boy blinked, tilting his head to see the smaller brown spider getting especially close, “Well… some spiders do travel in pairs or colonies.” He muttered out, seemingly confused.

“What are you not telling me, kid?” Tony pressed, backing away from the two again, yet they just seemed to crawl closer.

“Wolf spider’s travel in packs, but I don’t know why the smaller one is there, or why they like you.” He finished, pursing his lips.

Tony, overall didn’t care enough. “I do not need a pack,” He said, rolling his eyes.

He was starting to get tired of them pushing and pulling his robot spider’s legs. So he quickly controlled the drone to back away from them as quickly as possible. In the process, he accidentally shoved the smaller spider a bit too harsh, causing him to tip over. The wolf spider didn’t appear pleased.

“Ok yeah yeah whatever Michelle sorry for tipping your friend Fred- wait nope it’s Ted- Ned.”

“You can understand them?!” Peter exclaimed, looking amazed. 

Tony made a face, “And you can’t?”

He saw the teen shake his head, but nothing else. 

The man sighed, already tired of this nonsense. He quickly turned around the drone and started heading towards the reception desk. Luckily for him, the drone was pretty fast, so no one thought much when they saw something small crawling on the ground.

He climbed the desk quickly once he saw the reception lady walk away from the screen. He looked around and crawled onto the keyboard, seeing the screen show many of the rooms.

As well as the search tab for people staying.

He grunted as he controlled the drone to step on the correct keys. It took longer than he had wanted it to because he kept stepping on the wrong keys. But eventually, he found Obadiah’s room number…

Under the name, Not Obadiah Stane.

“Very creative Obi.” He muttered under his breath.

He clicked the enter button and heard the room key card pop out of the nearby machine. He smiled and quickly turned the drone to start heading towards there-

Only to find out the two previous spiders he had met earlier were there, pulling the card back and forth between them.

“Hey hey now that’s mine!”

Michelle, the wolf spider, seemed to send glares at the man as if she were trying to protect the smaller spider. Tony huffed. “If you’re still mad about me pushing Ned over- I swear I didn’t mean to. Now, I really do need that card.”

Ned, the smaller spider, managed to grab the card and start moving it around the desk. Tony growled and was about to move over there to try and fight for the card, but there was a scream that happened beside them.

The man sighed “Shit.”

* * *

Peter sighed and leaned back in his seat, reviewing the formula over his head. He could try this one next, he had a good feeling it might work. 

Yet, before he could take a sigh of relief at finishing the formula, he saw out of the corner of his eyes something moving. Now, if it were a regular day, he would have paid no attention to that. But Peter quickly remembered the size and situation of the man, so he turned his head to look at the ground.

He blinked as he saw Tony’s spider drone covered in grease, a part of a french fry, and maybe a piece of gun. Michelle was following just behind him, with Ned as well behind her. He smiled as he saw the wolf spider helping Tony carry the room key card.

“Look at that! Working in a-”

“I do not need a pack, Parker. I do not need help- I do things solo.” He heard the man grumble out. Peter shook his head and quickly packed his stuff, walking over to the elevator with him.

He saw Tony managing to push the card into the elevator by himself, leaving the other two spiders outside. Peter raised his eyebrows and looked back and forth at Tony and the elevator buttons.

“Don’t need help huh?”

“Just push the button, Parker.”

He did as he was told to, pressing the highest button on the elevator. He saw the glass doors close, quickly sending him up to the highest floor.

“A thank you would be nice!” He shouted out. 

The man was already too far up to either hear or reply.

Peter looked to Karen who was on his shoulder, “I should probably help him after a few minutes right?”

He saw the cobweb spider jump up and down in agreement. The boy smiled.

“Karen says yes, what about you guys? Do you think-” He stuttered to a stop, noticing Ned and Michelle were both missing, seemingly have vanished into thin air. Peter furrowed his brows and looked around closely, not knowing where they would have headed off to.

He heard the elevator chime, signaling the doors were opening.

It was then that realization dawned on him, “You don’t think they managed to join Mr. Stark?” He looked at Karen.

The spider somehow looked just as worried as he did.

“Oh shoot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts!! ♥️


	5. Danger Danger DanGER DANGER-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Previously...)
> 
> “Karen says yes, what about you guys? Do you think-” He stuttered to a stop, noticing Ned and Michelle were both missing, seemingly have vanished into thin air. Peter furrowed his brows and looked around closely, not knowing where they would have headed off to.
> 
> He heard the elevator chime, signaling the doors were opening.
> 
> It was then that realization dawned on him, “You don’t think they managed to join Mr. Stark?” He looked at Karen.
> 
> The spider somehow looked just as worried as he did.
> 
> “Oh shoot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late(Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters)
> 
> But it's here! Enjoy!

Tony quietly crawled under the small crack of the wooden door, entering the dark hotel room. From what he could already tell, it was an expensive room, as it had a nice large wall of glass looking over the whole hotel.

He pursed his lips, that wouldn’t do. His eyes darted around the room, before he smiled, seeing a small white control panel connected to one of the walls. Quietly, he controlled the drone to climb up the wall and get ner the control panel. 

He looked over his own controls, sighing in relief as he found a speaker button inside the spider drone. He prepared himself and managed to get one of the spider legs to click on the sliding windows-

The room started to darken as the automatic curtains slowly started sliding close. 

At that moment, Tony saw the man jump up from his lying position on the couch. Obadiah looked around in confusion before his brows furrowed in anger. 

“Alright, who the fuck is here?” He growled out in a low voice. He slowly swung his feet and planted them to the floor to stand up, having a guarded expression. 

The super spy slowly climbed up higher towards the ceiling, “Hey Obi, long time no see.”

The bald man jumped at this, “Stark. The heck? Where-”

“I just need simple information from you Obi. Who is this Mandarin, how is he framing me- and where the hell is he?!” He barked out, wanting to get this over with.

But as always, the universe is never with him. “You think you’ll get shit out of me Stark? I don’t think so-”

“Hey! I do the ordering around here. Just answer my damn questions alright? Now h- How did you get here!?” 

Tony Stark sucked his breath in, seeing Michelle and Ned both climb up the wall following him. The man started to back away and climb onto the ceiling.

“Again- I’m not saying anything!”

Tony groaned, “Tell me who the damn mandarin is-!”

“And be killed? Yeah, surrre.” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Obadiah slowly started to wander around, seemingly trying to land his eyes on where Tony was.   
At the current moment, the man was still backing up from Michelle, who was once again trying to create some space between him and Ned. 

The female spider jumped at Tony, and the man in a panic lost his controls. He slipped from the ceiling and fell onto a pillow on the couch, plopping onto the floor with a soft thump.

Stane whipped his head around and locked his eyes with the robotic spider.

‘Shit-’

“You’re back to using your robots Stark?” The bald man said with a smirk. 

It was then Tony realized Obadiah was only seeing the drone, not him inside it. The man managed to suppress a quick inhale as he was roughly picked up and shook.

“I remember when you built that one arm robot, Dum-E you called it? But this is new… using a spider-?”

He saw his old friend pulling at one of the legs. His inner spider senses started screaming for some apparent reason. It may have not been his own body, but for some ghastly reason, he felt as if his outer shell of protection was being probed at.

He hated it.

He managed to drive the front of the drone towards Obadia, causing his metal pinchers on the outside to grasp his skin. The man yelped out in pain and quickly dropped Tony, and the man tried to crawl away as fast as he could.

He couldn’t get away. 

Obadiah had once again reached for the spider drone, this time by grabbing the center of its body, so this time Tony couldn’t move around to pinch him. The larger man in size sneered at how helpless the robot appeared to be. 

“Well, I guess you won’t be getting answers out of me Stark.”

He started to press down on the robot. 

Tony’s head started to bang, screaming to get away _get away geT AW **AY GET AWAY-**_

Suddenly the man started to jolt around, causing Tony to be dropped once again. The man backed away as the body dropped to the ground, face flat into the carpet. 

He raised his eyebrows before he looked up.

His eyes widened, senses finally dulling down. 

“Mr. Stark! Are you alright?”

* * *

  
Peter anxiously waited outside of the elevator doors. He walked back and forth biting his already bitten nails, carefully making sure he wasn’t turning too fast for Karen to fall off. After Stark went up there alone, he suddenly started to feel as if his senses were rising. 

He didn’t know why, as whenever he looked around, there wasn’t any sign of danger, and his senses would immediately calm down after that. But it would come back again every other minute, like one tiny needle stabbing him behind his neck.

Something was going to happen and he knew it.

“I-I should go up there… r-right Karen?” He looked down at his friend. She only jumped on his shoulder. 

Peter sighed and quickly walked back to his backpack, packing his formula sheets and utensils. He had it practically done at this point, so there wasn’t a need to finish it right now. Plus he was worrying too much, he couldn’t focus. 

As he was packing his stuff, his senses went haywire. He slapped a hand at the back of his neck as if it could calm his senses down before he took a look around once again. He gasped, seeing a black modern car with the word S.H.I.E.L.D. on it plastered on the side.

He quickly grabbed his items and started running towards the elevator, quickly pushing the highest floor on there. 

“Ok ok ok ok, Peter calm down, think this through… what… what can I use-”

He moved his backpack and started digging through its contents. He had bracelets that could shoot out single-stranded webs, some kiddie glitter bombs, gum that you can chew and spit out to- basically cause one huge bubble mess, as well as some jumping ropes that would literally tie a person with something else-

And his pen.

His eyes widened at the small red and blue pen that he grabbed out. He hummed in satisfaction before he quickly slung the backpack over his shoulder. The elevator doors opened and he quickly walked out, already hearing some sort of commotion coming from the farthest door.

He was glad for his super hearing. 

His senses dialed up again, and that's when he heard the noise stop. He cautiously slowed down to a walk as he reached the door, not knowing what was going on.

His senses started to attack his stomach this time, which was very new to him.

Danger danger danger danger daNGER DANGER HE’S IN DANGER-

Peter, not minding his uncontrollable strength, gripped the handle and twisted it so hard the door was forced open. He walked in, seeing a black man holding the robot spider right in between his fingers-

The boy gasped and aimed his pen, pressing down one of the buttons.

A thin ray of white was shot at Obadiah. The man stopped for a split second, before he tilted forward, dropping the robot spider in the process.

His senses stopped.

“Mr. Stark! Are you alright?” He ran towards where the man was dropped, seeing the spider was looking somewhat wobbly, yet ok. 

“Peter? How did you…” He trailed off.

The boy raised his pen, “Shot him with a jello compressor.”

“... I’m sorry, what?”

Peter half smiled, “I basically turned his bones into jello for ten minutes.”

The boy saw the spider move around, looking back and forth at Peter and the man. He heard a soft chuckle, “Y’know I would be pissed at you coming- but then again you saved my life…

And made Obi look like an idiot.”

“Starrrk”

The two heroes looked at Obadiah, who was trying to stand up, yet continually face planting onto the floor. The two chuckled.

“Alright Stane- now tell me where the heck is the Mandarin- who is he- and how is he copying my face!”

The bald man growled into the floor, “Again. Not. Saying. Shit.”

Before Tony could once again start another argument, he saw Peter look over his pen’s buttons, before he smirked. 

“I got something in mind…” He clicked the button on the gadget loaded pen, and it started to whir with life. 

Tony, blinked in surprise before a large smirk appeared on his face. “Oh, you’re gonna get it now Obi.”

The man on the floor looked up, eyes widening slightly, “You wouldn’t do anything.”

“Oh, I think I will,” Peter said, having a smile.

Stane growled, having a look mixed with anger and fear, “Don’t you fucking-”

Tony was expecting some sort of cool beam to come out of the pen and strike his old frenemy with a great force. But of course, he had to have expected something oddly coming out of the pen, cause it was Peter Parker.

A pink spray came out of the pen, all over Obadiah Stane’s face. There was a moment of silence.

“Did… Did you just- what is that smell?!”

Peter backed away slightly, also having a disgusted look, “It’s peppermint scented- but-”

“Did you just give this guy perfume? And that is not peppermint that it vomit and green shi-”

“It is! Just spiders don’t like the smell! And it’s a truth serum-” The boy rambled on. He looked at Stane, who had a bored look on his face.

Tony gave a boy a dull glance before speaking up, “Ok… tell me your darkest secret.” he looked over to Obadiah, who suddenly had a blank face.

“I slept with Pepper Potts for one night after I threatened to fire her-”

**“YOU DID WHAT?!”**

* * *

  
They two rolled up to the hotel, seeing the hotel entrance just from their window. Bucky narrowed his eyes, not spotting anyone familiar in the crowd of people outside the reservations desk. 

He picked up one of the tablets in the car, and quickly looked to his left, seeing Steve was distracted with Nick Fury, talking about their plan.   
The man clicked the tablet open and quickly started bypassing many of the firewalls, finding a file labeled ‘Peter Parker.’

Bucky saw his most recent update on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Information file was that he was fired from the agency. His lip quirked up a bit.

The man scrolled down through his file, finding many of his weird childish inventions rejected by many of the spies working there. He could only shake his head at this.

He continued on schooling, finding many pictures of when he destroyed the lab, or when he went to an unauthorized room. Most events were whenever he disobeyed a certain order, usually by mistake.

But there was one file there that stood out though. 

His family files. 

_**Father: Deceased** Accident_

_**Mother: Deceased** killed Accident_

_**Uncle: Deceased** Killed In Action_

_**Aunt: Deceased** heart failure_

Peter Parker was alone.

Bucky smiled, he could use this. 

“Hey, Buck- You heard Fury?”

Bucky shut off the tablet immediately and looked towards the blonde, who had a soft smile. He merely nodded, before he looked out the window with a huff.

His brows creased, seeing someone with a bright yellow jacket, as well as something small on his shoulder. Was that a spider-?  
The person turned out, having a worried look. 

It was the boy. 

Peter looked up and saw the car, his eyes blown up in shock. He rushed towards one of the nearest seats, grabbing his items, before he ran back to the elevator, going up to the highest floor. 

“Hey… I think I found the boy.” Bucky murmured, causing everyone to look outside the window of the car. 

“Shoot,” Steve said under his breath already preparing his gear.

* * *

Obadiah currently had scratches all over his face, due to Tony Stark attacking him with his metal legs all over his face. Peter could only give a humored look, noticing the man probably felt accomplished of himself.

“Alright alright- I just want to get out of here at this point. Who’s the Mandarin!”

The bald man groaned, before his face suddenly went blank again, “I don’t know, he hasn’t told anyone except for his tech provider.”

“Tech provider? Who’s that?” Tony questioned, making the spider come closer to him.

“He works under the initials Q.B. Nobody knows his name either.”

Peter sighed at this, they weren’t getting very far. Yet the man seemed to not give in at this little information, he continued, “Ok… Do you know where the Mandarin is- or where- what he’s doing next?”

Obadiah answered once again, “He’s on his way to Venice- to steal the agent database- DAMMIT!”

Peter suddenly looked very distraught. He took out his watch and turned it on, typing in the agency database code number. The picture was displayed as a hologram, and Tony turned to face him. 

“I-If The Mandarin get’s that… He’ll have all the identities of the agents in the agency-”

“And he’ll use it to eliminate all of you pieces of shit…” Obadiah said with venom, having a look of murder on his face.

Peter looked to Tony, having a worried look. Before anyone of them could say another word, the boy twitched at a sound. It sounded like… like…

“The elevator.” Both of them said at the same time. The boy quickly ran to the control panel and turned on the cameras on the T.V. 

Nick Fury and the rest of his crew were coming up.

“Shoot, we have to go,” Tony said, already rushing over to the balcony. 

Peter quickly gestured for the two spiders on the ceiling to come down, and they obeyed. Both of them jumped on his thick curls, joining Karen on his shoulder. 

The boy ran over and picked up Tony, setting him on the opposite shoulder and rushing over to the window, pushing it open and walking out onto the balcony. He stopped.

“Kid- what are you doing? Jump.” Tony said, turning back and forth from a nearby ledge and the door.

The boy nervously looked down at his shoulder where he was, “W-What?! I-I-I can’t make that!- Mr. Stark-!”

“Well you have to try or we’ll both be taken in.” 

The boy looked back at the door, seeing it get rammed open by Steve’s body. Nick Fury glared at Peter. “Peter Parker! Stay right there!” 

At that moment, Steve was already rushing towards him. The teen freaked out and quickly climbed himself on the balcony wall.

“You can do this Pete come on!-”

The teenager quickly jumped from the wall, feeling Steve’s fingers barely touch his ankle. His hands landed on the nearby ledge, and due to himself freaking out, his inner reaction was to strike on the rough surface.

So he did.

“Yes!-” He heard Tony yell out. Peter let out a nervous chuckle and slowly climbed down the ledge, landing on one of the opposite elevators of the place. He barely had any breathing time, as he saw some other S.H.I.E.L.D. officers start to laser the top open. 

He reached for his backpack and quickly took out a piece of his gum and chewed on it.

“Seriously kid! Now’s not the time for!-”

A piece of the top of the elevator was opened up, and the officers were about to crawl out to reach him. Yet, the boy at the last second spat his gum inside the elevator, and it caused a large bomb of the sticky substance to be splattered all over the men, sticking them there.

“Wow… uh ok- what’s with you and sticky stuff?-”

“Honestly I’m not sure Mr. Stark,” Peter replied in all honesty. 

The boy heard a few gunshots coming from behind him, and it caused him to jump and fall off of the elevator, landing in a bush. 

The boy quickly groaned and stood up, pulling out his pen and clicking another button, spraying the whole campus with a slippery substance. 

“Ok ok! That will stall them- Mr. Stark?” He noticed the three real spiders were there, but not the man. 

He started to silently freak out for a moment before he heard a shout coming from behind him. He turned his head, only to feel the metal spider land on his face. Peter merely grinned at this, “So it worked?” He said slightly, carefully not letting a metal leg enter his mouth.

Tony let out a sigh, “I didn’t know I would float down if I spread out the metallic legs-”

“It’s because you’re that light.” The boy said with a shrug, picking him up with his hand. 

The two heard more shouts come from behind them. Peter quickly looked down at Tony for help on where to go.

“Just keep running kid, I’ll guide you out.”

He smiled, “Working as a team?”

“No I’m just helping a teen not get lost- now start running cause I don’t need Steve or Barns to chase us down.”

Peter smiled and exited the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea sorry its late! Was doing Homework and I realized the time and I still had to finish it- But it's here! Comments fuel meeee x3 XDXDXD


	6. Can't lose another good person...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Previously...)
> 
> The two heard more shouts come from behind them. Peter quickly looked down at Tony for help on where to go.
> 
> “Just keep running kid, I’ll guide you out.”
> 
> He smiled, “Working as a team?”
> 
> “No I’m just helping a teen not get lost- now start running cause I don’t need Steve or Barns to chase us down.”
> 
> Peter smiled and exited the hotel.

“Dammit!”

Steve turned around to see Fury walking back and forth at his crew. It’s been slightly over an hour since Tony Stark and Peter Parker managed to escape, and sadly, no one knew where they were headed off to. 

Obadiah Stane was also keeping his mouth shut. How did Tony get the information he needs from him?- Steven didn’t quite know. 

The whole place was littered with a pink sticky substance. Ever since the officers managed to climb out of the elevator, they’ve been leaving behind wads of the stuff. It smelled like bubble gum surprisingly. 

He blinked before he looked over to where Bucky was last standing. “Hey Buck, did you manage to see some spiders on the kid’s-” he trailed off, eyebrows furrowing in worry. 

“Buck?”

He wasn’t there.

The blonde decided to wander around the area, trying to spot his long-haired friend. He had to admit, the man was acting pretty off ever since they got out of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. He couldn’t help but wonder if something happened right as they were chasing Tony.

He walked on over back to the entrance of the hotel, where he spotted Bucky talking to his earpiece once again.   
His eyes narrowed as he saw the earpiece design, having the initials Q.B. on it.

_Q.B?_

Before he could question what was going on any longer, Buckly quickly climbed into one of the spare cars and started up the car.

“Shoot-” Steve quickly ran out of hiding to try and stop the car, but it accelerated and peeled away, leaving Steve behind.

The blonde breathed out a shaky sigh, what the heck was going on?

“Rogers! What the hell happened?” 

He turned around to see Nick Fury quickly striding up to him. Steve pursed his lips, “I’m not sure. Bucky just drove away.” He replied, still having a confused look. 

Nick Fury didn’t seem too shocked at the news. If anything, he seemed pleased. “Something tells me if we follow him, we’ll find Stark.”

Steve looked offended, “You think he’s working with Stark?!”

The dark-skinned man merely shrugged, “Who knows. But he’s going someplace fast for a reason right?”

He stayed silent at this answer and looked down at the floor. Something was telling him this wasn’t right. Maybe Tony is innocent here if anything Peter didn’t look as if he was forced to come along with Tony. If anything, he was willing to continue.

“Get your asses back in the cars, we have a mole to catch!” He yelled out. Steve, could only nod and follow orders.

* * *

Tony climbed out of the drone with a groan, feeling some of his old joints pop back into place. His eyes looked back and forth of his private yacht, seeing the long stretch of sea across them, the sun setting in the distance. He walked onto the coffee table, rubbing his hands together as he looked over to where Peter was working. 

“That… that was a mess.” He spoke out, shaking his head. The teen, on the other hand, turned around with a bright smile, something which Tony couldn’t understand what possibly for. 

“A mess?! Mr. Stark that was amazing! All of my gadgets worked like they were supposed to! A-And we got out there just in time too-!”

“Yes- but that was a damn mess and we could’ve gotten caught!”

Peter smirked, “But we didn’t!”

The man rolled his eyes and placed his face inside his hands. Before he could scold the kid any farther, something shoved him down. He turned around to see Karen once again bumping and trying to push him. 

“Felicia stop it-!”

“That wasn’t even close this time Mr. Stark-”

Tony was roughly pushed away from Ned once again, who was sitting on the opposite side with Michelle, who was also hissing at Karen. The man could only raise his eyebrows, “What? Is Ned a baby or something? Do you guys not trust me?”

Michelle hissed. 

“Oh I didn’t know spiders could use language but now I do and I’m not fucking having it-”

Peter quickly stood up with another vile and a cup, having a fond look as Tony fought with the spiders. The super spy growled before he turned his attention to the kid.

“Is it finished?”

He nodded, “Yeah, a bit quicker than I thought” He replied, setting the cup down. He placed his palm open up, signaling Tony to climb on. “I just need you to put a hair inside.” Peter finished, looking back and forth at him and the vile.

The man simply nodded, wanted to just get out of being small and weak. He pulled one of his hairs of his head and let it drop in. He then nodded to Peter and showed him a thumbs up, signaling the hair was in.

“Alright… here we go…”

With his free hand, he popped open the vile, letting a tiny drop of the serum drop into the cup. The substance hissed and bubbled inside the cup, and the two had a small smile starting to form onto their faces.

“Wow… Kid I can’t believe-”

He stopped.

Danger Danger Danger DanGER DANGER-

Peter moved himself and Tony out of the way of the cup as it exploded in their faces. Black thick liquid spewed and sprayed all over the table.

“That’s bad…”

Tony shut his eyes close, “Bad as in it’ll taste bad but still work?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Bad as in it’ll make all your cells explode.”

The spy let out a frustrated groan, “Parker!”

The teen settled Tony back onto the coffee table, looking somewhat frustrated as well. Yet the man could only feel his anger rising to his chest, his head hot, “Parker! You have to make this work! If I’m stuck like I won’t be able to stop this guy! People will die-”

“You don’t think I want to stop him too?!” Peter turned around with a pained look on his face, and it made the man shut up. 

“Why do you think I’m on this boat!? It’s because I want to help you- I want to stop the bad guy from hurting others. I have this giant headache and I want to vomit every time someone speaks close to me. Everything is dialed up to eleven because of my stupid senses- and all I want is to curl up in a ball and cry-”

He took a shuddering breath before continuing, “But no! I’m on this boat cause I believe… together… we can stop the bad. We can find a way to make peace…” He sighed and dug his hands into his hair, pressing his head together as if he could mask the pain.

Tony could only stare at him, looking down at his feet. “Kid… It’s a fantasy… it’s impossible.”

The kid slowly looked up, having a pained look in his eyes. The man winced at what he was about to say, “You have to fight fire with fire kid, you can’t just expect them to stop because you aren’t punching back.”

“If we fight fire with fire, we all get burned!” Peter said in a sorrowful voice, something which Tony was surprised to hear.

“At the end of the day… we’re all just people… people worth saving… Isn’t that our job?”

Tony closed his eyes, feeling his hands form into fists shaking by his side, “Pete… It is our job to save people… but we also have to prevent it… I see good people get killed almost every day, my best friend died because we were trying to talk it out!” He yelled out, feeling his throat close in.

The teenager looked sorry. Something that Tony was tired of seeing whenever he spoke of his friend, “We have to fight back kid, I can’t bear to lose any more good people. It’s something you can’t understand.”

Peter suddenly whipped his head up, eyes brimmed with red as small tears started trailing down his face. He puffed his cheeks up and quickly stood up.

“Pete-”

“Whatever Mr. Stark. Sorry- I just need a break-” He grabbed some of the formula papers and his pen, before he walked over to the entrance of the yacht, slamming the door behind him. 

The man winced at the loud noise, before he looked behind him, seeing the three spiders staring at him.

“What?” He grumbled out, before laying down on the coffee table. 

Karen slowly crawled up to him, getting once again very close. But this time, he made no move to walking away. Instead, he simply sighed and stared at the spider coming closer. “You know… you aren’t so scary after all. Just misunderstood…

Though you could lose a couple of eyes.”

The cobweb spider merely brushed his back with one of its legs, before settling down behind him. Tony hummed and looked over to Michelle and Ned, who were also settling down a few steps away from him.

“I messed up didn’t I?”

Karen rumbled behind him.

“Well, what else was I supposed to say? Not the truth?” 

She rumbled again.

Tony sighed and shook his head, stretching his arms out as he settled on the spider. Karen rumbled again, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him after I take a quick nap alright?”

She seemed satisfied with that.

* * *

Aldrich Killian quickly tapped his earpiece once again as he rode his helicopter. It was getting dark, and he knew he was finally getting near to his destination.

All he needed was that agent database drive and everything would be set.

The earpiece finally was able to connect, showing a hologram screen of Bucky on the other side.

Bucky smirked.

“Stop it, Quentin, I can't take you seriously like that.”

The man on the other side rolled his eyes and tapped on his lower part of the neck, revealing a small holoprojector pad. Bucky’s face immediately melted away, revealing Quentin Beck’s true face.

“Better?” Beck questioned.

Killian in turn nodded. “I’m heading to Venice right now, how are things on your end.”

Beck grimaced, “Not good. Stark and the kid are headed to Venice right now.”

The Mandarin glares at him, “How the hell did they find out I was going to-”

“They got it out of Stane. I don’t know how the heck they did it- but they did.”

Killian slammed his hand on the helicopter front furiously, twisting his lips in disappointment. Yet he saw his partner signal him to calm down.

“I’m headed your way to- more specifically before the kid and Stark get there. I think I know how to stop them- or stall them long enough.”

Killian huffed, “You better know, or we ain’t gonna get what we want.

Beck stayed silent at that, only having a furious look in his eyes. “The kid is an orphan.”

“What?”

“The kid. If this plan doesn’t work and they somehow get ahead of us…”

He points to the hologram projector on his neck, “We can trick him.”

“And what about Stark?”

Beck smirked, “Now the famous Tony Stark wouldn’t hit a kid would he?”

That brought a smile to Killian’s face, and he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. “You have their names?”

On the other side of the screen, he saw Beck pick up a tablet, having for names brightly in display…

All ending in the name… Parker.

“I have four…”

* * *

_The iron suit was broken. He was hanging for his life. There wasn’t anything he could do._

_“Look it doesn’t have to be this way!” Tony gripped on the rope for his life, already knowing it won’t be enough for the two of them. He looked around desperately for some sort of ledge that he could grip on._

_The rope snapped again._

_If only he had the time._

_“Tones! There’s no time-”_

_“Yes, there is!” He yelled out, gripping his friend’s sweaty hand even tighter, eyes suddenly turning frantic._

_“Tones… it’s ok.”_

_Suddenly, Tony forgot about the plan. He looked down to where his friend was, hanging from his arm. Below them, a plunge into the ice-cold water. He wished he never agreed to work on this mission._

_“No- no don’t do this right now.”_

_The rope started to snap again, only hanging by threads._

_“It’s ok-”_

_“Sour patch now is not the time-!”_

_There was a sad smile on his face, “Just promise me you’ll get the bad guy, you always get the bad guy.”_

_Tony shook his head, “Not without-” he wasn’t able to finish his sentence._

_His friend suddenly shook and let go of his hand, causing Tony to lose his grip, making him fall below into the darkness._

_There wasn’t a splash for a long time. But the splash sounded more as if something shattered, broke, crack…_

_His friend._

_He screamed._

_“ **RHODEY**!”_

He shot up from where he was laying. Sweat was literally dripping off of him, and his senses were all over the place. With a loud groan, he pressed his hands together by his head, trying to muffle the sound around him.

He frantically looked around. His hands were no longer burning from the rope. His chest was heaving in pain from the loud scream. His muscles weren’t sore from hanging so long…

And…

His friend wasn’t here.

He swallowed thickly, feeling his eyes fill with tears. Tony quickly wiped them away, not wanting to look back at the memory.

But… it was there again.

He remembered coming back from his mission. Bad guy caught, a friend lost. He remembered crying into Pepper’s shoulder for so long, and he remembered how he vowed to make some more upgrades to his iron suit. So that it would never break again, it would never lose _another **life**_.

He couldn’t bear to lose another life.

So, he worked alone.

Alone. For the better.

Alone so he didn’t get attached.

Alone so he wouldn’t have to see _another **death**_ -

His breath hitched.  
He wasn’t alone this time.

Peter.

He suddenly sprang upon his feet, causing Karen to shift behind him. He looked back at the spider, who was already starting to get up.

If he weren’t filled with anxiety or the crushing fact that Karen was indeed a big giant-sized spider to him, he would have discarded the idea.

But, his gut was telling him to check on Peter. He needed to see Peter.

“Hey- can you… can you take me to Pete?” He asked cautiously, pressing his lips together.

The spider almost looked worried. Without a word she let him get closer, and he quickly climbed on, before she started scurrying away into the rooms.

It was harder to hold on, Tony realized, and he feared he hurt Karen every time he gripped harder. But the spider did nothing, his anything, she went even faster.

The two found the boy in one of his suite rooms, asleep. Yet, in a troubled sleep.

He was tossing back and forth, small whimpers and groans escaping from his lips every other second.

Tony frowned.

“Take me up to his bed.”

And so, the spider did. They climbed up the covers and reached the end of the bed. Tony climbed off and walked the rest of the way, reaching to Peter’s sweat-soaked pillow.

“no… please…”

The man winced at his voice. It sounded pleading, filled with sorrow.

“I can’t be alone again… please wake up May…”

May? Who was-

“Please!”

Tony forgot about his question. “Peter- Peter it’s ok-.”

The boy only groaned and shifted, causing him to take a few steps back away from his face. “Peter wake up!”

The boy gasped and shot it from his bed, gasping in breaths. He looked around having a fearful look before looking at his side, locking eyes with Tony.

“M-Mr. Stark? I-I… I…”

There was suddenly a visible blush on his cheeks, and he looked away, combing his frazzled hair with his hand.

The man breathed, “I just had a bad night too…”

Peter looked down, fear still evident on his face.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, kid.”

The kid suddenly broke down, desperately trying to wipe his tears away as they fell. Tony could only state at him, having a look of pity.

“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m-”

“Kid there’s nothing to be sorry for-”

“I’m supposed to be a spy! That was my dream. And I can’t even handle some stupid-”

He took a deep breath in to calm himself down, and the room drowned in silence. The two could only state each other with broken looks, not knowing what to say to the other.

Tony shifted, realizing he should say something as he was the adult here. “Kid… there’s nothing wrong with having a bad dream… I… I saw my best friend die in front of me again.”

Peter shifted quietly, showing that he was listening as he continued to wipe his tears. 

“That’s why I was mad kid… I… I know it’s wrong, fire with fire just causes a bigger fire. But… I can’t risk letting the bad guy get away… I can’t stand to lose another person in front of my eyes.” He said seriously, eyes closing.

“In other words... I just don’t want you to get hurt. I see good in you kid, we can’t let good people disappear in this world…”

“I wanted to disappear…”

He blinked, “I’m sorry?”

Peter shrugged, “Um… I wanted to disappear, I didn’t want people to see me anymore Mr. Stark… 

You also asked the other day… why I chose a spider for my invention… it wasn't just cause of the enhancements… well… kinda- sorry I’m just- rambling and not making any sense.”

Tony breathed in slowly, “Explain…”

“I…” Peter bit his lip, “I was creating this for the agents but… y’know… nobody listened to me cause I’m the weird teen, why should you listen to the weird one here… so…

So I started making it for myself. I thought I would be able to shrink myself, disappear with Karen, and never be.. a bother to anyone again. I try to do good- but I can never get anyone to trust in my ideas… so… what’s the use of being here when no one trusts you back. You’re just useless in the end.. right?”

Tony furrowed his brows as the kid curled up into a ball, bringing his knees to his chest.

“Kid- what about your parents. You must know they don’t think you’re useless- heck they would want to stop you from vanishing.” He said in a serious voice, masking his worry.

The boy breath hitched, “...I don’t think they can stop me, Mr. Stark.”

His eyes squinted, “What do you mean by-”

 _“Boss, we have arrived in Venice.”_ Friday Interrupted them.

The two looked at each other, before letting out a sigh, wiping the sleep away from their eyes.

Tony fidgeted, “Partner?”

Peter blinked, “It’s Parker Mister-”

“No, I think I meant partner.”

The boy’s eyes slowly grew, a small smile growing on his lips.

“Get ready. Just promise me not to find trouble? I can’t lose you too now.”

The two chuckled, and Tony couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride as he saw Peter smirk, “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it was almost late I'm sorryyyyy- ahhhhh! Hope you enjoyed tho-


	7. NOT A CHAPTER- UPDATE again I'm sorry

There's a big chance I won't update tmrw (2/22/2020) And it's because of school work and a oneshot I got sidetracked with. I CAN write 3000 words in one sitting, but it won't be as good and I don't like to have rushed work on here. (Some of these chapters are rushed and I'm not pleased with them) So please bear with me and maybe wait for another week, just so I have time.

I'm trying really hard guys- this story won't be bigger than 11 chapters tho, so we're almost done x3


End file.
